Yūichirō Hyakuya
|Kanji = 百夜 優一郎 |Race = Humain Hybrid dans Seraph of the End |Genre = Masculin |Age = 16 |Taille = 170cm (5'7") |Poids = 59kg (130 lb) |Anniversaire = 16 octobre 2004 |Groupe sanguin = A |Affiliation = Armée Démoniaque Impériale du Japon |Section = Bataillon d'exmination Escouade de Shinoa |Rang = Privilégié Privé (Anciennement) |Série = Série de Démon Noire |Démon = Asuramaru |Statut = Vivant |Première apparence dans le manga = Chapitre 1 |Première apparence dans l'anime = Episode 1 |Voix par = Miyu Irino (Japonais) Micah Solusod (Anglais) Romi Park (Vomic)}} Yūichirō Hyakuya (百夜 優一郎, Hyakuya Yūichirō) est le principal protagoniste de la série Owari no Seraph. Il est membre de l'Armée Démoniaque Impériale du Japon et du groupe de Shinoa Hīragi dans la Brigade Gekki. Lui, ainsi que Mikaela Hyakuya, possède le gène "Seraph". Apparence Yūichirō a des cheveux bruns, longs avec des épis. Il possède des yeux verts et des sourcils bruns. Ses yeux sont grands comparés à la plupart des autres caractères masculins dans la série. Au début de la série, on le montre souvent portant un uniforme scolaire japonais typique avec un T-shirt blanc en dessous. Après avoir rejoint l'Armée de Démoniaque Impériale du Japon, il porte l'uniforme standard qui consiste à un manteau noir à manches longues avec des détails vert clair et deux rangées de boutons d'or sur le devant avec des épaulettes et une ceinture en cuir passant diagonalement sur son épaule droite. Avec cela, il porte une paire de gants blancs et une ceinture blanche avec une plaque en or. Il porte le pantalon de l'uniforme et des bottes noires hautes. Yuichiro garde son épée sur le côté gauche de sa hanche. Parfois on peut le voir portant le chapeau d'Armée Démoniaque Impériale du Japon. Il porte aussi souvent une cape noire avec des détails verts. Personnalité thumb|Yû contre le vampire Il est courageux, intrépide et légèrement irréfléchi, on l'a vu quand il attaque les Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse en ignorant les ordres de ses supérieurs. Yu est souvent traité d'idiot par ceux qui le connaissent. Il est une personne très bornée, dont le but est d'annihiler tous les vampires à cause de ce qu'ils ont fait à sa "famille" et il surmontera n'importe quel type de défi pour l'accomplir. thumb|left|Yû se réveille d'un cauchemar Malgré ceci, il a un point faible, il s'inquiète plus pour ses amis que pour lui. Certains (surtout des vampires) considèrent sa personnalité comme "mignonne", comme Ferid Bathory. Il a une préférence pour les personnes qui font passer leur famille avant eux, comme pour la petite fille qui leur a donné de fausses informations parce que les vampires retennaient en otage sa famille. Après avoir appris pourquoi elle leur a menti, il dit à la fille qu'elle a fait le bon choix et a sauvé sa famille. Il est hanté par Mika, ayant des cauchemars de la mort de Mika à plusieurs reprises pendant les quatre ans jusqu'à ce qu'il se lie d'amitié avec Shinoa et Yoichi. Après avoir appris que Mika était vivant, Yuichiro change petit à petit pour devenir plus mûr, comme noté par Shinoa. Bien que son meilleur ami soit maintenant un vampire, Yu les abat toujours sans pitié ou hésitation. Il devient plus près de ses membres d'équipe et de Guren, les faisant promettre de l'aider à reprendre Mika. L'amitié et les liens deviennent plus importants pour lui. thumb|Yû et sa nouvelle "famille" Plutôt que la vengeance, son but principal change, il veut protéger sa nouvelle "famille", pour éviter une que les événements passés reviennent. De la même façon que les vampires ne se donnent pas la peine de se souvenir des visages humains et pensent seulement à eux comme "des humains" ou "le bétail", Yu voit seulement des vampires comme "des vampires" ou "des sangsues" sans se donner la peine de se rappeler de leurs noms ou de leurs visages. Il ne se rappelle pas même le nom de sa cible dans Nagoya. La seule exception à cette règle est Mikaela Hyakuya et il semble reconnaître Ferid Bathory. Histoire Passé Yuichiro Amane est né en 2004. Durant son enfance , ses deux parents ont crié qu'il était un démon. Le père de Yuichiro ( et peut-être sa mère ) ont essayé de le tuer . Son père a crié qu'il devait tuer le séraphin maintenant ou bien le monde serait ruiné . Sa mère se suicide folle , et la maison de Yu prend feu juste après. Prologue thumb|Yû et Mika se rencontrent pour la première fois à l'orphelina Après cet incident, Yu a été emmené à l'orphelinat Hyakuya à Tokyo le jour de Noël de l'année 2012, il a dit qu'il pourrait rencontrer des amis qui étaient tout aussi indésirables que lui. Il a rencontré Mikaela et les autres orphelins. Voyant que les deux avaient 8 ans et qu'il était l'aîné, Mikaela voulait qu'ils soient amis, mais Yū l'a rejeté. Mika a demandé si Yu voulait être le chef. Ils se sont battus, et Mika lui a donné le rôle. Ensuite, il a dit Yuichiro qu'il l'a utilisé car il est seul comme lui, mais maintenant il a eu une grande famille. Yuichiro lui a parlé du comportement violent de ses parents, en disant que le mot «famille» ne signifiait plus rien pour lui. Mika sourit, disant que ses deux parents ont abusé de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit malade , il l'ont jeté hors d'une voiture en roulant. L'orphelinat l'a prit en charge. Les autres enfants ont raconté leurs histoires, en disant qu'ils n'ont j jamais rencontrer leurs parents, leurs parents se sont suicidés, ou leurs parents les ont laissés à la porte de l'orphelinat. Mikaela dit à Yuichiro qu'ils ne sont pas seuls , Yū se joignit à eux. Peu de temps après, le directeur a soudainement commencé à saigner du nez et de la bouche il s'est effondré sur le sol. thumb|left|Yû tir dans la tête du vampire. Les adultes ont péri , c'est l'invasion de vampires sur Tokyo. Pour les quatre prochaines années , les orphelins ont survécu comme du bétail pour les vampires dans la capitale des vampire de sanguinem , qui se trouve sous Kyoto . Yu et Mika ont rencontrés Ferid , qui leur demande leur sang, Mika accepte mais défant Yû qui décline vulgairement , affirmant Yū d'être «timide» . Après que Mikaela ait volé une arme à feu et une carte du métro , ils ont fait une tentative d' évasion audacieuse avec leur famille de l'orphelinat . Malheureusement , tout cela était un piège tendu par un septième ancêtre nommé Ferid Bathory , qui avait des relations avec Mika . Ferid a abattu les autres enfants en face de Yu et Mika . Yū réussi à tirer Ferid dans la tête , mais Mika a été mortellement blessé . Yū appelé Mika comme étant sa "famille" pour la première fois . Il a refusé de laisser derrière Mika jusqu'à ce que Mika lui a crié de partir. Yū s'échappé , laissant derrière Mika ; cette action l'a hanté pendant des années par la suite. Après avoir atteint le monde extérieur , Guren Ichinose de l' Armée Démoniaque Impériale du Japon le trouve . thumb|Yû enlace Guren Guren a mentionné une prophétie , il savait que Yu a été l'un des rats de laboratoire des laboratoires Hyakuya . Il était l'un des enfants qui a été expérimenté par l'Eglise Hyakuya pour créer une arme de destruction massive , dans le cadre de la « Seraph de la fin «le plan pour détruire le monde . Guren savait de cette avance , grâce à Intel fourni par Mahiru en 2011. Afin de se venger de sa famille , Yū rejoint l' armée impériale n comme étant Yuichiro Hyakuya . 2ème arc : Yuichiro au lycée thumb|left|Shinoa avec Yû Guren accepte de donner à Yū le pouvoir de tuer les vampires , mais il ne met pas Yū dans une unité d'extermination de vampires tout de suite. Quatre ans plus tard , Yuichiro est une société privée de l' Armée impériale . Il est suspendu de l'armée pour avoir désobéi aux ordres lors d'une rencontre avec un cavalier de l'Apocalypse , il est donc forcé d'assister au lycée Shibuya , le Lycée n ° 2 dans l'intervalle. Lorsque Shinoa Hiragi lui parle et dit que sa suspension se poursuivra jusqu'à ce qu'il se fait des amis , Yuichiro dit qu'il a rejeté l'idée de former des relations depuis que Ferid Bathory a abattu sa famille . Il insiste sur le fait qu'il n'a pas besoin d'amis. Shinoa lui donne une note de Guren spécifiquement écrite avec le devoir de se faire un ami , il jette au sol la lettre de Guren. thumb|Yû contre un vampire. Avec un peu de persuasion de Shinoa, il intervient pour sauver Yoichi Saotome ; Malheureusement, Shinoa lui dit que sa peine sera prolongée s'il blesse des civils. Yoichi lui dit qu'il veut se joindre à l'armée pour se venger de la mort de sa sœur, mais Yū lui dit d'oublier l'armée et que sa sœur ne veut sûrement pas qu'il puisse venger sa mort. Un avertissement d'urgence se déclenche, et Yu défie l'agresseur , un vampire échappé, Guren arrive et tue le vampire. Yoichi devient l'ami de Yu, ce qui signifie que Yū a réellement atteint l'exigence que Guren lui a donné. Dans un rêve, la famille de l'orphelinat de Yu lui dit adieu. Yū apprend que Shinoa a une arme démon pour les vampires , il en veut une pour avoir de la force. Elle lui soulage rapidement cette notion. Yu, Shinoa, et Yoichi vont sauver l'ami de Yamanaka Yūji. Pendant le combat, Yū entre en contact avec le démon myo-o mais éclate l'illusion du démon par lui-même, surprenant Shinoa. Elle accepte de notifier Guren. Dans le chapitre 4, Yū rencontre et se bat avec Shiho Kimizuki. Guren introduit Yū comme étant un idiot et Yoichi le pleurnicheur. Yū est avec Kimizuki pour un test de pratique. Lorsque la sœur de Kimizuki va dans un état critique, Yū frappe Kimizuki et le convainc d'aller la voir au milieu de l'examen. Ils deviennent amis et rivaux. Shinoa les recommande tous les deux pour l'épreuve suivant. Bien que Yū gagne un zéro sur son examen , Yu est autorisé à essayer une arme noir du Démon avec Yoichi et Kimizuki. Il semble être presque analphabètes depuis qu'il ne sait pas utilisé des Kanjis et les a mal écrits sur son examen , il a donc tout écrit phonétiquement. Yū conteste Asuramaru, gagnant de la puissance du démon afin de protéger tout le monde, et Asuramaru informe Yū que 1 / 10e de lui n'est pas humain. Ensuite, Yū parle à Yoichi possédé par un démon , il réussit à le déposéder. Tout rentre dans l'ordre. Arc Shinjuku Dans le chapitre 8, il rencontre Mitsuba sangu, qui complète leur équipe. Un monstre poursuit une jeune fille. Contre Shinoa et sous les ordres de Mitsuba, Yū sauve la jeune fille, un groupe de vampires vient l'attaquer. Mitsuba le gifle de sa désobéissance, mais il déclare qu'il ne regrette pas sa décision. Dans le chapitre suivant, ils utilisent les informations de la fille afin de mener une attaque contre les vampires. Bien que les vampires soient nombreux, la force de Yū brille à travers, il la sauve. Même si la jeune fille les a trompés, en informant l'équipe qu'il y avait seulement sept vampires au lieu de neuf vampires, Yū lui dit qu'elle fait la bonne chose pour protéger sa famille. Avant qu'ils ne se dirigent vers le lieu principale de Shinjuku, Kimizuki répare une voiture. Cela impressionne Yu, qui dit qu'il n'a pas été dans une voiture depuis qu'il était petit et que tout le monde utilise rarement voitures à Shibuya, puisque le gaz est une denrée précieuse. Yū tente de conduire . Kimizuki promet de lui apprendre à conduire plus tard. Comme ils se dirigent vers Shinjuku, ils rencontrent un vampire aristocrate. Yū parvient à prendre son bras droit momentanément avant que Crowley soit convoqué loin par Ferid Bathory. thumb|left|Yû transperce Mika. Ils atteignent le champ de bataille à Shinjuku, Guren convoque l'équipe de Shinoa à l'intersection de la 5ème rue . Après avoir pris sa pillule , Yū charge dans la bataille , sauvant la vie de Guren , poignardant Mika à travers la poitrine tandis que Mika était trop abasourdi pour réagir . thumb|Yû enlacé par Shinoa Horrifié, Yū reste muet . Guren tente d'exterminer Mika , mais Mika s'échappe . Guren le frappe , mais Yū dit que cette personne est Mika , sa famille . Il pleure de bonheur. Ferid attaque , mais Mika coupe le bras de Ferid quand il touche Yū . Mika demande à Yū de fuir avec lui, mais Yū ne veut pas laisser ses amis. Poussant un cri, l'œil gauche de Yū devient sombre et commence à saigner , il commence à avoir des ailes du côté gauche de son dos . En marmonnant qu'il doit tuer tous les crimminels , Yū approche Shinoa . Lorsque Yū tente de la tuer , Mika la protège , mais Mika se fait poignardé à sa place . Guren commande Shinoa d'embrasser Yu, elle l'enlace , mettant ainsi fin à sa transformation en l'envoyant dans le coma . Pouvoirs et Habilitées Habilitée naturelle Yuichiro semble être un excellent épéiste, comme il a été formé par Guren lui-même. Il a quand même tué un Cavalier de l'Apocalypse avec une simple épée. Il est aussi un "Séraphin de la Fin" l'hybride avec 1/10ème de lui étant pas humain ; il pourrait avoir subi des expérimentations à l'orphelinat, ceci est d'autant plus louche qu'une fois qu'il est arrivé à l'orphelinat, ses parents biologique ont été tué. Arme Démoniaque Yuichiro using his demon weapon for the first time.png|Asuramaru Yuichiro Running Wild.png|Seraph Asura-Kanon.jpg|Asura-Kannon * Asuramaru 「阿修羅丸」: Asuramaru est une arme de démon type possession de la Série des Démons Noirs. Il réside à l'intérieur d'une épée noire. Pendant que Yu l'utilise, la lame développe une aura verte. Comme Shinoa Hiragi, il peut faire appel à Asuramaru et utiliser entièrement son pouvoir sur ses adversaires. *'''Asura-Kannon : '''Une technique spéciale en utilisant Asuramaru qui crée des douzaines d'épées flottantes. Autres informations * Un dixième de lui n'est pas humain. * Puisqu'il a vécu dans une ville de vampire pendant 4 ans, Yu est presque illettré et écrit avec seulement les alphabets phonétiques japonais, sans utiliser de Kanji. Les vampires n'ont aucun besoin d'instruire le bétail sur la façon de lire ou écrire. * A l'âge de 12 ans, il pesait 38.2 kg et mesurait 1,45 m. *Yuichiro 「優 一郎」 peut se traduire sous la forme « du premier fils supérieure » ou « premier fils assez doux. " *Hyakuya 「百 夜」 signifie « cent nuits . " *Amane signifie «céleste. " Navigation Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Humain Catégorie:Homme Catégorie:Armée Démoniaque Impériale du Japon Catégorie:Brigade Gekki Catégorie:Escouade de Shinoa Catégorie:Hyakuya Catégorie:Seraph